With the continuous development of science and technology, wearable devices have gradually become intelligent. As a result, smart wristbands, smart watches, smart glasses, smart helmets and other smart wearable devices have emerged. These smart wearable devices are widely used because they can be configured to record vital signs data and make/answer calls.